


Compendio sobre Vampiros y Demonios

by Alanna_Darkfeather



Series: Vampiros y Demonios [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional information, Character Ages, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timelines
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Darkfeather/pseuds/Alanna_Darkfeather
Summary: Infromación extra sobre esta serie.





	1. Línea temporal

La línea temporal se irá actualizando a medida que publique nuevos eventos importantes para la trama.

  * 10000 años antes → pasado de Kaname.
  * 2000 años antes → Sparda sella la entrada al Infierno.
  * 150 años antes → historia de Setsuna Kiryuu.
  * 15 años antes → eventos DMC3 manga*.
  * 14 años antes → eventos DMC3*.
  * 11 años antes → Yuki es adoptada por Kaien.
  * 5 años antes → Shizuka muerde a Zero / eventos DMC*.
  * 3 años antes → eventos DMC anime*.
  * 1 años antes → inicio trama VK.
  * 6 meses antes → batalla contra Rido.
  * [Sangre y Balas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475967)
  * 4 años después → Nero ‘adquiere’ su _Devil Bringer_ *.
  * 5 años después → eventos DMC4*.
  * 6 años después → [Colmillos y Garras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606903/chapters/1093879).



*La línea temporal de la saga DMC es un completo lío. Tras mucho buscar he encontrado una [página](https://www.reddit.com/r/DevilMayCry/comments/8qji6w/devil_may_cry_timeline/) que la explica de forma que tiene sentido.*


	2. Edades

Esta información se irá actualizando a medida que aparezcan nuevos personajes o se produzca un salto temporal importante.

** Sangre y Balas **

Aquí daré un poquito de información extra además de las edades.

Personajes que aparecen

  * Zero → 18 años. Tras marcharse Yuki, decidió volver al curso que le toca por edad. Mucho papeleo después y ahora está a unos meses de graduarse.
  * Dante → 33 años (aparenta 28). Aunque aun le duele, finalmente ha aceptado la muerte de su hermano.
  * Kaien → 200+ años. Aparenta unos 30 años, la edad que tenía cuando dejó de envejecer.
  * Sayori → 17 años. Desde que Yuki se marchó está algo desanimada. Está intentando convencer a Zero de que le enseñe más cosas sobre el mundo de los vampiros.



Personajes mencionados

  * Trish → aparenta 30 años. Fue creada como arma contra Dante en DMC, así que realmente tiene sólo 5 años.
  * Lady → 29 años. Lleva unos 3 años trabajando con Trish. Está empezando a sentir algo por ella.
  * Patty → 14 años. Sigue visitando a Dante de tanto en tanto, aunque no tan seguido como solía hacerlo ahora que está en el instituto.
  * Yuki → 17 años. Está siendo ‘educada’ por la Clase Nocturna en qué significa ser un vampiro.
  * Kaname → 19 años (10000+). Maquinando sus siguientes pasos a seguir en su plan maestro.



Personajes que todavía no aparecen

  * Yagari → 30 años. Está en la Asociación sustituyendo a Kaien mientras este se encarga de la plaga de demonios.
  * Kaito → 22 años. Siguiendo los pasos de Yagari, está terminando la carrera para ser profesor.
  * Nero → 14 años. En este punto de la historia su brazo aun es normal. Está siendo entrenado como cazador de demonios.



** Colmillos y Garras **

  * Zero → 24 años.
  * Dante → 39 años (aparenta 28).
  * Kaito → 28 años.
  * Sayori → 23 años.
  * Kaien → 200+ años (aparenta 30).
  * Yagari → 36 años.
  * Nero → 20 años
  * Lady → 35 años.
  * Trish → aparenta 30 años.
  * Patty → 20 años.
  * Yuki → 23 años.
  * Kaname → 25 años (10000+).
  * Clase Nocturna → de 23 a 25 años.
  * Sara → 27 años.



 


	3. Personajes SyB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes no me pertenecen

**Dante**

Forma humana                           Devil Trigger

**Zero**

Forma humana                                Íncubo                                Marcas


	4. Personajes CyG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes no me pertenecen

**Dante**

**Trish & Lady**

**Nero**

Forma humana                                 Devil Trigger


End file.
